


Tokens for gratification

by JaderTroes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Tears, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaderTroes/pseuds/JaderTroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka has a day off, but soon finds that she does not enjoy her day of rest as much as expected.</p><p>Obikin week on tumblr<br/>Prompt 3 - Tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens for gratification

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.  
> Enjoy this weird one. I should try writing happy things...hmmm  
> Comments???

Walking with a slight bounce in every step she took, Ahsoka swayed her arms from side to side as the sun beamed through the skylights above. She was rather joyful today as it was her first day off the job. Master Anakin had given her a rare day off. No cleaning the droids, or practicing meditation. No holobooks to study from or errands to be ran. Today was the first day she had gotten to herself in a long time and Ahsoka wanted to make the very best of every moment.

Starting off with a big breakfast, she gorged herself on delicacies from the dining hall such as Corellian cream puffs, fried ice cream, potato sticks, and nerf sausages. Her stomach was filled to its max potential for once after long periods of rations at war, almost to the point of feeling ill. She managed with the stomach cramps, and after a short period of time with a little bit of moving around they had gone away. After breakfast she made her way around the temple. Enjoying what spare time she had Ahsoka had made her way into Yoda’s hall. They spoke for quite some time, but after an hour or so Ahsoka had decided that she should be on her way back to her shared room with her Master.

Ahsoka planned on having a long bath when she got back for she had smuggled some fresh, bubbly purple scented soap inside of her sack. Such elegant, lavish items were forbidden for the jedi to possess, but sometimes Ahsoka wanted to smell like something other than the distributed nerf-milk soap bars.

Imagining herself getting into the warm water as small bubbles encircled around got Ahsoka more excited than expected. Hurrying back to their quarters she was stopped by a familiar voice calling out towards her.

“Ahsoka, I am very glad to have run into you.”

Turning around to the sound of her name, Ahsoka was greeted by senator Amidala. She wondered why the senator was walking around the jedi quarters, but soon remembered her and Master Anakin had been very close friends so it was a possibility they had met up.

“Senator Amidala,” Ahsoka humbly bowed to the elder senator as all Jedi should. “How may I be of assistance to you?”

The senator rummaged through the brown satchel hooked on her left hip until she pulled out a small, brown paper wrapped box. Handing the box out she told Ahsoka, “I was going to give this gift of appreciation to Jedi Skywalker for helping guard me at the senators meeting last night, but Jedi Kenobi said he was extremely ill today and sent me off. Said something about it being very contagious. Either way, I know you share a room with him so maybe you could just, you know…”

Ahsoka smiled then greatfully accepted the small box, “I understand. I will make sure Master receives your token.” She slipped the small box into her own side satchel. “Is there anything else you require of me, senator?”

Senator Amidala smiled then waved off Ahsoka, “nothing else, thank you. It means a lot to me that you’d take it for me.”

“No problem.”

With that the two women parted their own ways. Turning the corner towards her room, Ahsoka pulled the small box out of her bag. It was rather small and light. She wondered what it could be but resisted shaking the thing in case it was fragile. Making it to the quarters, Ahsoka grabbed the knob and pushed it open. It was pitch dark as the blinds had been drawn shut.

“Master?” Ahsoka called out, “I am back for the evening. Would you care to hear about my afternoon? I have many good things to tell you about, especially some very interesting things I know you’d love to hear that Master Yoda has told me.”

Slipping off her boots, Ahsoka placed them in their designated boot area. She turned on the lights and made her way to the kitchenette. Opening the cooler door she pulled out a bottle of sweet Corellian apple juice. Twisting off the cap then placing it on the counter she took a long drink before putting the bottle down as well.

“Master, are you awake?”

Ahsoka felt the small box shifting in her satchel. Tugging open the leathered strap, she slipped out the box as she recalled having to give it to her Master for the senator.

“I have a present for you Master.”

No reply ever came.

“It is from your favorite senator, Padame Amidala to be exact.”

Still nothing.

Going up to her Master’s door, which had been closed, Ahsoka knocked against it a couple of times. She knew she wasn’t supposed to just barge into his room, but she supposed knocking first would justify her next action. Opening his door just enough for her to peek through a slit, his room too was pitch black. Her vision was blurry but she could hear a faint shuffle and a heavy sigh coming from within the darkness.

Her feet felt as if they had been frozen in carbonite. Stuck in place, her body would not allow her to move. With one hand glued to the door while the other grasped at the wall next to the crack, her body was not ready for the amount of emotions that forced their way out of the pitch black area. Ahsoka could sense a great amount of sadness coming from the heap of what she assumed was her Master, whom was lying face down on his bed. But he had not been alone for Master Kenobi was sitting next to him. He shushed Anakin’s soft sobs, a hand running along the dip of his back. Obi-wans hand traced up and down his spine before rubbing small, soft circles into the broadest part of his back. Obi-wan bent down to whisper into Anakin’s ear, “hush Anakin, why must you always cry when I am with you.”

“I don’t mean to Master,” Her master’s voice was cracking behind the sniffling sounds he made between pauses to breathe. His arm shifted from underneath his pillow, grabbing up the plush material to push into his face to hide the stream of fresh tears. “You are angry with me. I can feel the wall you’ve put up between us. How much more are you going to be like this because I cannot take the silent treatment from you any longer.”

Obi-wan rubbed deeper circles into Anakin’s tense shoulder muscles, “I am not upset at you Anakin for what happened between you and the senator, more disappointed than anything. Just give me extra time to sort things out. I want to be here for you Anakin but you’ve double crossed me, again.” Obi-wan pressed his nose into Anakin’s hair, letting the scent calm his senses. “There are some things a person could never forgive, but somehow with you I could not be any more senseless than the old hermits living alone in the slums. Your promises force me to want to believe in you, but my conscious is telling me not to.”

“Then let me prove to you I am going to fix this.”

“There is nothing you can change now. We are both going to have to work together Anakin.”

Anakin sat up from the bed which pushed Obi-wan back as he stabled himself in an upright position. Anakin’s mechanical hand twisted into the stained pillow before tossing it as hard as he could across the room. He then grabbed Obi-wan by the sides, steadying himself in an upwards position next to the very still Kenobi. He leaned in for what Ahsoka had believe to be an embrace, but Obi-wan did not move.

“I really have broken your trust again, haven’t I Master.” Anakin began to sob into the robes of Obi-wan, pressing his face flesh against his chest. “I never meant for her and I to get that far. I was missing you and it felt right being with somebody by my side for the time you were absent.

“Were you trying to replace me Anakin?”

“Not at all. You are as irreplaceable as my own heart. I have given you my token of esteem plenty of times before.”

“You have only given me what you thought was token of esteem, but turned out to be of gratifying pleasure. Do you take my feelings for you so lightly?”

“Never. You are a respectable jedi, Master. A good, clean one at that and one of the very best I have ever seen.”

“Sleeping with your master doesn’t make him respectable nor clean.”

Obi-wan pushed Anakin from off of his chest, wiping away the wet stains from his skin. “Then did you imagine me in her place as it happened that night.” Obi-wan’s voice was impudent as he talked, “was her beneath you enough to satisfy your frustrations against me.”

Anakin’s voice grew heavier with guilt, “Obi-wan… how could you imply I am such a disgusting man.”

“You cannot hide the truth between us.”

“I made a mistake!”

“A mistake you have created, Anakin. And now we are both going to have to deal with the consequences of your action.” Obi-wan placed his own hands over the ones that tightly squeezed his sides. “How far along is she Anakin?”

A silent pause before he answered Obi-wan, “four months.”

Ahsoka didn’t have to know what they were talking about to understand what he meant by that.

Obi-wan let out a quick choked cough, almost as if he was to cry as well but Ahsoka knew Master Kenobi would never cry. “You promised me you would not get close to the senator Anakin. How could you brake such a promise to me by…”, but Obi-wan was stopped midsentence by Anakin crushing their lips together. Obi-wan reciprocated the motion, pushing Anakin backwards against the white sheets. They fought over dominance with messy, loud kisses against dry lips. Out of frustration and fear of losing another, their tongues moved with such a heavy weight that their heads began to feel dizzy from the tension around them.

Ahsoka knew she had seen too much now. Adverting her eyes from the scene, the sound of wet kisses and low voiced apologies took over the blackened space. The moving of hands against clothing, then a faint mumble from Obi-wan “do forgive me later”. Then the sound of wet lips and wonderings hands stopped.

Her heart was pounding, and she felt the need to close the door and leave but needing to make sure her Master was alright made her stay. She felt like a complete creep, but that had been a side of her Master she had never witnessed. He had shown a softer, much weaker side compared to the normal dangerous and aloof Master he behaved as. Shoving the small box back into her bag, Ahsoka was about to finally turn on her heels and leave the doorframe when a voice traveled the force and went straight towards her.

_I know you’ve been here for quite some time, Ahsoka._

“Master Kenobi…” She called out in surprise. Ahsoka could see the faint outline of two figures, entwined with one another. She went towards the two shadows to find Master Kenobi cradling a sleeping, tear-stained cheek Skywalker. “Is he asleep?”

Obi-wan nodded in response, “he is now. Had to force him into a deep sleep. He’ll be angry with me but he hasn’t slept in three nights. The rest will calm his mind.”

“How could I not have noticed what was going on with my Master,” Ahsoka too became filled with doubt as her validity of being a good enough padawan. “I should have been here for him.”

“Anakin is an emotional mess Ahsoka, there is nothing a young padawan such as yourself could have done to stop this from happening. He is not the way a jedi should be, yet the chosen one is his fate from a prophecy we have to all believe in.”

“Is Master ill, Obi-wan?”

He shook his head, “it depends on what you think being sick is. If you mean does he have to go to the infirmary then no he is not ill…but if you are saying that your Master has fallen off the enlightened path, then you could also say that I have, too.” Brushing a hand through the curling locks of brownish-gold, Obi-wan removed himself from Anakin’s side. Pulling a blanket up and covering Anakin, he motioned for Ahsoka to also leave the room with him. “Come along padawan, there is much to discuss between us.”

Ahsoka began to follow behind Obi-wan before he asked her, “I do recall you saying you had a gift for Anakin from senator Amidala.”

Ahsoka’s hand brushed against the shape of the box in her bag, “sorry Obi-wan, I don’t remember ever saying that. Maybe you misheard what I said over Anakin’s whispers.”

He smiled at the young girl, “you have really grown into a great jedi, Ahsoka.”

She knew he would be proud of her choice to keep the object. Regret was not the jedi way after all.


End file.
